The present invention relates to a roller-bearing cage and particularly to shaping of the cage to retain the rollers in the cage.
It is desirable that the rollers of a roller bearing remain in the cage even when the outer ring of the bearing is removed or the cage for the set of rollers of the bearing is swung out.
For this purpose, Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 1 863 056 discloses mushroom head rivets which are arranged between rollers and on the radially directed flange of the cage outside the pitch circle of the row of rollers. These holding means are applied after assembly of the bearing, are cumbersome, difficult and thus expensive, and have the disadvantage that subsequent dismantling or verification of the bearing is possible only upon destruction of the mushroom rivets.
European Unexamined Application for Patent 0 374 111 discloses providing the radial edge of the cage with indentations which are directed toward the pockets of the cage and which engage into recesses provided in the end of the rollers to prevent the rollers from falling out of the cage. The requirement for a recess in the roller is a disadvantage, as it not only constitutes an additional expense in manufacture of the bearing but it may also lead to disturbances since dirt or other foreign substances may deposit in the recesses.